It's okay, I'm Standing Behind You
by Ohluxeux
Summary: "Aku memang selalu berdiri dibelakangmu, jika kau tidak mau melihat ke belakang, tak apa... Tapi, setidaknya berjalanlah secara perlahan agar aku tetap bisa mengikuti langkahmu sehun-ah"
PROLOG

 **Ohluxeux**

 **present**

 **Hunhan and other**

 **GS for Uke**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya tanpa** **adanya unsur** _ **penjiplakkan**_ _ **, jika kalian menemukan alur cerita yang sama dengan cerita saya,**_ **itu faktor kebetulan dan ketidak sengajaan. It's hunhan .so, bagi yang kurang berminat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.**

 _ **Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself**_

 _ **Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms**_

 _ **There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast**_

 _ **Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life**_

Di dunia ini tidak semua hal harus di miliki. Itulah prinsip yang selalu Luhan tekankan di hati dan pikirannya. Hidup dengan kekayaan berlimpah tak membuatnya tamak seperti apa yang orang pikirkan _. Luhan berbeda._ Mengalah adalah sifat yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diri Luhan. seperti saat ia tak lagi mampu berdiri di samping namja yang sangat ia cintai maka ia akan mundur perlahan dan memilih berdiri di belakangnya. ya ...Luhan akan mengalah. Luhan melakukan itu bukan karena ia menyerah tetapi karena Luhan tau jika ia terus berdiri di samping Sehun-nama namja itu-pada akhirnya Sehun akan menyuruhnya pergi. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Lu..." bisik Sehun kepada Luhan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa?" balas Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sehun. Karena Luhan sudah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Jangan berdiri di sampingku Lu..., setidaknya jangan terlalu dekat denganku"

"kenapa? Bukankah kita sahabat lalu apa masalahnya, sehun-ah?"

"kau ini!, lihat di sana ada Baekhyun,bagaimana kalau dia melihat kita, apalagi sekarang kau berada di sampingku, dia bisa salah pa—

"baekhyun sahabat kita sehun-ah, kita bisa jalan bertiga"

"ck, itu berbeda lu!"

"apanya yang berbeda?" kata Luhan lirih

"ayolah Lu mengertilah.., jangan egois begitu. Apa salahnya sih mengalah sebentar saja. Kau tidak tau sih bagaimana rasanya jatuh ci—

"iya..., aku mengerti" ucap Luhan yang kembali memotong perkataan Sehun. Secara perlahan Luhan mundur dan berdiri dibelakang Sehun. Hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi setiap Sehun melihat Baekhyun. Sahabat mereka, yang artinya Baekhyun juga sahabat Luhan. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk berdiri dibelakang Sehun – walaupun luhan berdiri seorang diri.

Luhan melihat semuanya.., saat bibir tipis milik Sehun secara perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah di wajah angkuhnya. Senyuman yang hanya diberikan untuk orang yang sangat ia sayang dan itu bukan Luhan. melainkan Baekhyun...sahabatnya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sehun.

Luhan juga melihat, bagaimana mata itu memandang sosok baekhyun dengan penuh pemujaan. Membuat luhan selalu berpikir apakah ia akan selalu berdiri di belakang mereka. Apakah luhan juga tidak boleh mendapat senyuman itu. Demi Tuhan, hanya sekali saja biarkan Luhan _mendapatkannya._

 _Aku memang selalu berdiri dibelakangmu, jika kau tidak mau melihat ke belakang, setidaknya berjalanlah secara perlahan agar aku tetap bisa mengikuti langkahmu sehun-ah_

 ** _I don't have many time_**

 ** _Don't let me tired to follow you_**

 ** _I can't promise to keep afloat_**

 ** _But,it's okay..i'll do my best_**

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah berusaha mengikuti dua pasang kaki yang melangkah dengan penuh kebahagiaan di depannya, seolah ingin memberitahu luhan jika dirinya bukanlah hal penting yang perlu dipedulikan.

PUK

Sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkar di bahu kecilnya membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk menoleh kearah samping kanan. Dan ia menemukan seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tak jauh berbeda dengan sehun sedang memberikan senyum simpul kearah Luhan.

" selain mereka, bukankah aku juga sahabatmu" ucap namja itu seraya mengusak rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol.." luhan tak mampu menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ia bukanlah Sehun yang dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresinya dibalik wajah datarnya. Sekali ini saja, biarlah Luhan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan halus. Ia tak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini. Jangan berpikir perhatian yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol ke Luhan ini karena ia menyukai Luhan. Ia melakukannya karena ia tau Luhan membutuhkan sandaran untuk menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Ia tau, sangat tau malah. Menjadi sahabat Luhan sejak mereka sama-sama menginjak Senior High School tak membuatnya jauh lebih sedikit mengenal Luhan dari pada Sehun. kenyataannya Chanyeol lebih tau semua hal tentang Luhan dari pada Sehun. Dan hanya di depan Chanyeollah Luhan akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

" Aku _lelah._." tepat setelah Luhan mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang secara otomatis membuat Luhan juga harus menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol sangat tau ada makna lain yang berusaha Luhan sampaikan _. lelah_ yang Luhan maksud, Chanyeol sangat mengerti akan menjurus kemana kata itu. Kalau sudah begini yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah memberikan senyuman simpul kearah Luhan.

" kau lelah ya.., kalau begitu istirahatlah... " ucap Chanyeol seraya meneruskan langkahnya.

"aku tak bi—

"jadi kau belum sarapan tadi padi! Ya Tuhan Baek, kau bisa sakit nanti. " ucap Sehun sarat akan kekhawatiran kepada Baekhyun. Hal ini membuat Luhan yang tepat di belakang mereka menghentikan ucapannya.

"kau berlebihan, lagi pula jika aku sakit. Aku hanya perlu meminum beberapa butir obat dan setelahnya aku akan sembuh" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberengut. Ugh ... Sehun yang melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun secara reflek mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Semua hal itu tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Luhan yang memang sejak mendengar suara Sehun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kearah mereka.

 _ **Sehun...** _

Hanya seulas senyum miris yang mampu Luhan tunjukkan. Ya hanya sebatas itu, memangnya apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan. Berteriak kearah Sehun lalu menyerukan perasaan yang selama ini di pendamnya. Ayolah, Luhan tidak seberani itu. Dan kalaupun Sehun tau tentang perasaan Luhan bukankah Sehun akan tetap menyuruh Luhan berdiri di belakangnya. karena bagi Sehun yang berhak berdiri di sampingnya hanya Baekhyun. Luhan bukanlah orang bodoh untuk tidak mengerti seperti apa perasaan Sehun. Dia sangat mengerti dan hal itulah yang secara perlahan melukai hatinya. Sebuah earphone yang terpasang ditelinga kanannya membuat Luhan tersadar dan menoleh kearah pelaku pemasangan yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"jangan di dengar"

"aku tidak akan mendengarkan, Chanyeol-ah"

 _Aku tidak akan mendengar apapun yang ia ucapkan._

 _Tapi,bukankah Tuhan memberiku sepasang mata?..._

 _Tuhan juga memberiku hati yang sanggup merasa...,_

 _Jika aku tuli_

 _Aku masih bisa melihat_

 _Jika aku buta_

 _Aku masih bisa merasakan_

" setidaknya berhentilah sejenak Lu.." ya Luhan sangat mengerti _berhenti_ seperti apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol untuk Luhan lakukan.

"tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti.." ucap Luhan dengan pandangan mata terus tertuju pada Sehun.

"kenapa Lu ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha menelisik ke dalam mata Luhan yang memandang kosong kearah depan tetapi yang ia dapat hanyalah kepedihan di sepasang mata rusa itu .

"karena aku yakin Chan.." balas Luhan dengan senyum simpul di bibir mungilnya.

"apa yang kau yakini Luhan?"

"aku yakin .. bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja"

 _Ya.. selama aku mampu bertahan... aku akan baik-baik saja..._ -tambahnya dalam hati, sambil terus melangkah bersama segenap harapan yang ia yakini. Terus melangkah hingga takdir yang memaksanya untuk berhenti...

 _ **Berhenti untuk mengikuti Sehun-nya**_

-TBC/END-

Ini ff perdana luxi(?) lo. Panggil luxi aja ya, biar ada keren-kerennya dikit,toh juga dari **ohluxeux** ke luxi gak jauh bedalah. Yah... mungkin ff ini bahasanya ambrul adul, maklumilah luxi bukan author terkenal yang pinter ngolah kata-kata. Tapi namanya juga manusia pasti perlu belajar...,

buat sobat seperjuanganku alias **istrinya bang sehun,** udah publish nih.., maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan. Nih juga untung" ada wi-fi tetangga sebelah rumah, maklumi ajalah suami tercintaku a.k.a jongin lagi kena lilitan utang . dan buat sobat" ku in other place.. apalah daya hanya ini yang bisa aku buat.. tolong maklumi ...

dan buat pada riders sempetin review ya, lop yu... makasih udah mau baca cerita abal" ini.

 **14 march,2016 18:20**

 **-Ohluxeux**


End file.
